User blog:TheLoneClone/VENTURIANTALE NEWS 11! THE RETURN! April 3, 2014
Greetings, Fellow Adventurers! As you can see, H'Jar the Assassin is not doing this VenturianTale News update: he will only be available to do them on Fridays until further notice. But without do, let's begin. VenturianTale Wiki Official Twitter So we now have a Twitter account for the wiki, which will have daily tweets, so feel free to stop by and follow us there, and follow Kevin Wilt (H'jar) as well. Links *VenturianTale Wiki Twitter *Kevin Wilt Twitter Videos To be honest, I don't remember what the last video was, so I'll put up all of them for the past TWO WEEKS. My apologies if a few were missed. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPHDIbW5bVQ Playing With My Eyes Closed! - Skyrim Tale Ep… **364 views **2 hours ago *10:09 Left 4 Dead SUPER MARIO BROS Mod! (L4D 2) **22,596 views **7 hours ago *20:10 Getting The Family Together! - Skyrim Tale … **27,397 views **1 day ago *20:14 Left 4 Dead TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES… **108,899 views **1 day ago *21:19 AQUA PUPPY! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 176 (Falskaar DLC) **40,578 views **2 days ago *11:53 Left 4 Dead POKEMON Mod! (L4D 2) **142,216 views **2 days ago *18:25 GLASS HOME! - Another MINECRAFT TALE! Ep. 12 **123,293 views **3 days ago *17:23 Gmod ARCEUS POKEMON Mod! (Garry's Mod) **206,362 views **4 days ago *21:36 LAVA DUMP? - Another MINECRAFT TALE! Ep. 11 **163,608 views **5 days ago *29:12 Just Cause 2 FLYING Mod! **249,234 views **5 days ago *16:54 ESCAPE THE ISLAND! - Another MINECRAFT TA… **170,019 views **6 days ago *15:51 Murder "THE GOLF!" - Gmod Murder Siblings 8 **249,963 views **6 days ago *22:12 QUEST FOR THE KEYS! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 175 (Fals… **52,498 views **1 week ago *24:00 L4D KINGDOM HEARTS Mod! (Left 4 Dead 2) **221,621 views **1 week ago *24:46 POET IS A BROOM! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 174 (Fals… **59,073 views **1 week ago *13:19 L4D DISNEY FROZEN Mod! (Left 4 Dead 2) **385,677 views **1 week ago *20:32 MURDER BASEMENT! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 173 (Fals… **56,106 views **1 week ago *18:14 Left 4 Dead HALO SPARTANS Mod! (L4D 2) **257,957 views **1 week ago *32:56 BOOMERANG - VENTURIANMAIL VLOG … **232,177 views **1 week ago *21:05 MUSHROOM ISLAND! - Another MINECRAFT TAL… **212,581 views **1 week ago *17:40 Gmod TMNT Ninja Turtles Mod! (Garry's Mod) **447,532 views **1 week ago *19:44 I KNIGHT THEE! - Another MINECRAFT TALE! Ep. 8 **183,143 views **1 week ago *17:37 Gmod ROCKET BOOTS Mod! (Garry's Mod) **453,593 views **1 week ago *19:32 THE GOLDEN CITY! - Another MINECRAFT TAL… **216,100 views **1 week ago *19:58 TOILET TOUCHER! -- Gmod COPS N ROBBERS Mod! … **481,501 views **1 week ago *25:14 Gang's Back Together! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 172 (Fals… **83,033 views **2 weeks ago *20:55 L4D JURASSIC PARK Dinosaur Mod! (Left 4 D… **383,129 views **2 weeks ago *23:29 BUY MY HAT! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 171 (Falskaar DLC) **70,603 views **2 weeks ago *16:15 L4D LEGEND OF ZELDA ADVENTURE MOD! (Left 4… **274,104 views **2 weeks ago *23:23 Skyrim FROZEN MOD! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 170 **495,288 views **2 weeks ago *18:23 L4D MINECRAFT ZOMBIE MOBS Mod! (Left 4 Dead 2) **531,705 views **2 weeks ago *39:45 MINECRAFT ANIMALS! - VENTURIANMAIL VLOG Ep. 18 **327,868 views **2 weeks ago *22:40 Rolling Head! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 169 (Falskaar DLC) **66,431 views **2 weeks ago *21:40 GET THE COLA! - Siblings Play Left 4 Dead 2 Ep. 2 **303,395 views **2 weeks ago *23:33 Kidnapped Child! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 168 (Falskaar DLC) **76,097 views **2 weeks ago *13:27 Gmod BEAR NPC Mod! (Garry's Mod) **688,935 views **2 weeks ago *25:00 Miraak IS Innocent! - Skyrim Tale Ep. 167 (Falskaar DLC) **71,952 views **2 weeks ago *11:05 L4D TELETUBBIES MOD! (Left 4 Dead) **565,441 views **2 weeks ago Category:Blog posts Category:VenturianTale News